A Sudden Change
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: so, my entry for HighQueenReicheru's contest. All join, would be fun! What if you don't like you life, will you take a chance to change it? or will you stay and try to make the best of it?
1. prologue

**so, my first contest entry. and my first entry for my 'crazy days of posting' (yeah, I know, the name i gave to my holiday post mania is stupid. tell me if you have a better one). so, I will try and post a chap every day in my holiday, which started today. and this is my entry for HighQueenReicheru's contest, so it isn't beta'd, cause, well, she's my beta! :D all enter people, it will be fun, the rules are also on my profile**

Greg sighed. Why was his life this hard? Why couldn't he have the life he wanted? If he had, he didn't have to be the lab guy anymore. But that wasn't the problem, he kind of liked being in the lab. but not today, today he hated a lot of things. Like not being able to play his music all the times. Or the fact there were dangerous chemicals in the lab. but what he hated the most, was not being with Sara. If he had been, he didn't have to follow her with his eyes when she followed her boss. And if he didn't have to follow her with his eyes, maybe he would have seen the chemical that was about to explode. And then he never ended here, in the hospital.

He sighed again. He just wished he had a better life, with Sara, that she loved him instead of Grissom. He softly whispered his wish to the empty room before he fell asleep. His last thought was that it was irrational to wish, no one could hear him here.

Somewhere outside time and space was a woman. She was the watcher of all universes. Somehow the bodies her soul was in died at the same time in all universes. The next thing she knew she was here. And now she was in a good mood. On earth, in one of the universes, they just achieved world peace. She decided to grant a wish of a human at random. She heard this young lab rat wish something and got inside his dream.

"so, you wish the girl is yours, that you have a life together. I can send you to another world, one where your wish is granted."

Greg was shocked. Surely he was dreaming. But somehow this felt real.

"I need to know quickly, I need to get back to what I am destined for to do. But you can choose now and I will come back later to make it permanent, or to send you back, whichever you desire. And, to send you there, I need to send five people with you. They won't remember anything from this world as you do, but they will know deep inside they belong somewhere else. Do you want to proceed?"

Greg didn't have to think long. "Yes, I want to go." Then the dream stopped and he slept again. But he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was home.

But also far away from home.


	2. Of Painful Pasts And Sorrow

**second chap for... Sara! Of course, Greg wanted to be with her, so she had to come too. 5th day of my 'crazy days of posting'. and this is totally A/U, so i made up a new past, no one said that A/U was forbidden, only no OC's**

Of painful pasts and sorrow

Sara sighed. she hadn't been happy in a long time. Every time she found happiness, something came and messed it up again. She slowly let her mind wander to the past, to the time she didn't knew happiness would only cause sorrow.  
She had been happy all her life. Her parents would take her to the zoo or the cinema every weekend. And if they were to tired, they would all stay at home and watch a movie there. But that all changed the day before her 7th birthday.

Her parents had thought her how to make the animal shadows on the walls and she had gone to a closet to try to make some sort of story she could show them the next day. Then she heard the doorbell ring and closed her eyes to hear the familiar noises of one of her parents going to the door. She heard it was her mother by the footsteps and she heard the door being opened. But she didn't hear her mother greet the person on the other side of the door. What she did hear was something heavy falling to the floor and the rushed footsteps of her father. That was when she opened the door of the closet she was in a little, and what she saw was horrible.

Her mother was lying on the floor with blood around her and her father was now fighting her attacker. She got a clear look at his face, but he didn't saw her because he was to busy trying to kill her father. She closed the closet door and cried softly. She didn't knew how long she stayed there, but the next thing she remembered was being carried outside by a policeman, past 2 sheets she knew were covering her parents bodies.

Just a week before her 10th birthday she heard she was going to a new home. Apparently an important policeman who didn't had children had adopted her. she was glad she could get away from the home she was in now, because someone had spread a rumour that she had killed her parents because they didn't wanted to give her birthday presents when she asked for them. When she arrived at the house, she saw the family and immediately wanted to get back. there, in front of the house, was the man that killed her parents. But everyone just thought she was nervous and so she had to live with the man.

She did everything to avoid going to the place that her parents killer home. She stayed at school the whole evening, told her so called parents she was playing at a friends house, she even ran away a few times, only to be brought back by the co-workers of the monster. But one night when she was 16, after running away again, she got picked up by the policeman that carried her past her parents. He didn't bring her back but put her on a plane to San Francisco, he had family there to take care of her. Later she learned he knew she didn't like the man she lived with, but that he couldn't do anything to help her, except sending her away.

And then, at age 18, she applied to Harvard and got accepted. She had always been best of her class, so it never was a surprise. It was great, she finally did what she wanted and she finally made friends. Her best friend was a girl called Natalie, they did almost all classes together. They graduated with ease and everything seamed good.

But then they had a party and everyone had come. They all became pretty drunk except for her, she never liked to drink. Afterwards they were cleaning, when someone accidentally dropped a bottle of bleach. The next minutes were a blur, while she tried to calm Natalie down and failed. Everyone got killed by Natalie, while she could escape because she was sober. Natalie got arrested, she got interviewed a couple of times and then she broke down and travelled back to San Francisco, the only place she could call home now.

So, she had travelled back and became a csi. Since her parents were murdered she wanted to try and get the person responsible in jail. She had a nice apartment, a good job and then she got to a conference in the city. The first few speakers were boring, but then a man called Gil Grissom came to the stage. She was hooked immediately and after the last lecture, she finally had the courage to ask him out. They got to a bar and when it closed, she invited him to her apartment. Then everything happened so quick. One minute they were talking, the next kissing and then they were in her bed and slept together.

But it didn't last, it never did. The next morning she woke up and he was gone. He didn't woke her, he didn't even left a note. She broke down again and started to work really hard. A year later she was supervisor of the nightshift and she felt better again. And then this young lab guy called Greg came to the lab. He was from Las Vegas. She heard him talk about Grissom once and asked him out to hear more. And when they had more and more dates, she started to notice she fell in love with him. 3 years later they were married and she was expecting his child.

But again something messed it up. their little girl, Holly, got killed when she was 5, just 2 years ago. The murderer was only twice as old as she had been. The girl, Hanna, was upset because she, as supervisor, was responsible for sending her brother Marlon to jail. And instead of dealing with it, like she had done many years ago, she decided to go after their kid. She had kidnapped her, tortured her and finally killed her just minutes before she was there. It felt horrible.

And now she was here, in her old apartment. Although she lived with Greg now, she never stopped paying the rent on it, just to have a place to go to when she wanted to be alone. But now she was going to stop paying the rent. She had just moved one of the cabinets she wanted to take with her to her home, her real home, when she had found the envelope. She walked to the table and opened it, letting the contents fall to the table. The first thing she noticed was a small note with some writing. She picked it up and read it.

* * *

_Sara,_

_I am sorry for going away like this. I know it's not a proper thing to do, but I'm needed and I couldn't stay. I hope you don't mind me leaving this note, as I couldn't wake you. If you want to call me, my card is in the envelope._

_Grissom_

* * *

She felt dizzy when se picked up the card. Name, telephone numbers, even the address stood there, black on white, somehow too bright to look at and soothing at the same time. He must have placed it on the cabinet and it somehow fell behind it, it must have been there since that day. everything was messed up _again._ She sighed_._ If only her life was different.

**for those of you who wonder who the 2 cops are: the one that carried her past her parents bodies is Brass and the one who killed them is Ecklie. see, no OC's.**


	3. Of Forgotten Memories And Love

**another chap and another post for my 'crazy days of posting'. sorry if i made any mistakes, my beta is the one that made this contest.**

Of forgotten memories and love

Gil sighed. somehow he felt like something was missing in his life. But he had a wife, a home, even her child thought of him as her real father. But why did he felt so empty? He started to clean the house, it helped him think.

He thought back to when the feeling first started. It had been 3 years ago. The girl who saw him as a father wanted to leave. Zoe was never the stay at home type, somehow they had known she would leave Las Vegas sooner or later. But when she didn't knew where to go, he had told her to go to San Francisco. That started it all, he didn't knew why he had said that, as far as he knew he never had been in that city. Zoe now had a successful nightclub and was trying to open one somewhere else, but he still wondered why he had told her to go to San Francisco. He had to go further back.

5 years ago they got married. She didn't wear a traditional white dress, she wore a beautiful, deep red dress. It was a simple dress, a perfect fit for her and he liked the way it would move when she did. Zoe was wearing almost the same dress her mother did, except hers was cream. It had been a beautiful night and for the honeymoon he took her to Miami. They liked the hot weather and the sea was a plus. Of course, he had to help at a crime scene when they found out who he was, but Heather didn't seam to mind, especially when the crime lab paid for an extra week in their hotel.

He thought back to the day they met. It had been one of the rare cold evenings and he was walking on the strip to clear his thoughts. He was just walking past a strip club when someone collided with him. He didn't fall, but she did. He had tried to grab her arm to steady her, but he had caught the sleeve of her dress, so she ended on the street with a ripped dress. His house was nearby, so he offered to help her. He saw something in her eyes, something that was familiar, but he couldn't remember what.

He sat down on the chair in his office and thought back to the reason he had walked there. A year before that, 9 years ago, the lab was shut down. One of his co-workers had left a new girl alone and the woman got killed. The lab got investigated and shut down after they discovered what the dayshift supervisor had done. He was nowhere to be found until a few years ago, and he was in jail now.

Then he remembered. 10 years ago he had been in San Francisco on a conference. He had met this beautiful girl there, Sara. It all went well, but she never called. He searched in the drawers of his desk and quickly found what he had searched for in the bottom one, the one he never used. He stared at the picture and cried.

When she came home, she knew he had found the long lost memories. Ever since he had suggested San Francisco to Zoe she had been curious why. So she asked Zoe if she could ask around a bit and try to find something about why he could have gone there. She got a whole history of the conference and later something about another woman, which Zoe had found out by talking to a man that had worked at the lab he did.

She walked to the study and saw him sitting there, staring at a picture. "honey, is that her?" she asked. She saw him nod and hugged him. She knew he was in love with the woman in the picture, even if he loved her. "I'm sorry honey. She's married"

He sighed. If only his life was different.

**i don't know if people would be like Heather if they found out the one they've maried is in love with someone else, but she's different.**


End file.
